For Kaiser And Director
by Roach10302
Summary: So time travels a thing and wash knows first hand what it does he is sent back in time to fight in a war where he does not belong only for four years of hell to end and to finally see his friends again but its not all that simple aint that right wash?.


[Data Expunged]

[Not Applicable]

[Not Applicable ]

[Data Expunged]

So this is the first time i have ever done something like this but i'll give it a shot and publish it anyway thank you to certain people (you know who you are) for helping me develop my writing strategies and well i may change the name of this to something more Red vs. Blueish also i would like to ask if anyone would like to become a co author / beta reader pm me for the deats.

* * *

[For Kaiser And Country]

* * *

POV - 3rd Person - Earth - Western Front - St. Quentin's Scar - Péronne Sector - France - 1918

* * *

A young man was walking to his assigned position for the day, morning hate had already passedhim and his comrades had eaten the ersatz that were provided and went on their merry waygoing back to their posts, occasionally peeking over the parapet to look out over the shelled outexpanse of the wonderful place called no man's land.

The Young man's name was David or as he was known now as Willhelm and he was a stormtrooper.

David was an average young man of twenty two years, thin build, somewhat broad shoulders,blonde hair cut short and dull blue eyes. The resounding click of the hobnails on the duckboards sounded every time he took a step butfor now it was all quiet on the western front except for the scores of gunfire that sometimesresounded from the other sectors.

David had finally reached his destination a machine gun nest a small outcropping of the trench, stepping up and onto the fire step. he took his position behind his gun a small arch of sandbags to protect his head and a few boards held up by poles to protect him from the rain.

Checking his gun he proceeded to wipe any mud off of the gun before proceeding to load it with an ammo belt from the tin before checking the water topping the water jacket off he sealed it And connected the water can and just sat there waiting like every other day another attack would happen like always.

* * *

POV - 3rd Person - UNSC Space - UNSC MOI - Command Deck - Directors Quarters - 2539

* * *

A grey haired man was sitting at his desk on the bridge of a charon class light frigate, his eyes watching the datapad before him, watching and waiting, hoping, and praying that the person he wanted back was alive.

His name is Leonard Church and he is the Director of Project Freelancer one of the most advanced and deadly units of the UNSC.

Beside him is the ever stoic counselor of Project Freelancer, and his name is Aiden Price

In front of Leonard lied a Data Pad about the size of a small tablet showing the dial function of the device, slowly reaching down he typed in the numbers to a data pad number, afterward he hit the call button.

The Data Pad rang for a few seconds before a voice had come through, at the sound of the young man's voice Leonard's heart rose and for once a true smile presented itself onto his face for once he was happy.

"Hello David" the wise Director had said to start off the conversation

"Oh My God Director Church is that really you?!" The young man had nearly shouted

"Yes David it's really me, how are you?, could you turn on the camera?"

"Oh yeah sure gimme a sec"

After he had said the screen had come to life showing the young man's beleaguered fatigued face a small smile adorning it. Leonard took note of the surrounding wood and barbed wire and a body half slumped over the parapet being the most prevalent with a few helmeted men passing every few moments.

"David?" Leonard began

"Yes?" he responded

"Where are you right now?" the Director questioned

It looked as if David was pondering the question a bit too much, it looked as if a thousand answers were manifesting and disappearing at the same moment they were conceived.

"Well Director I'm either in another dimension or back in time"

"Okay continue" The Director pressed

"I'm On A battlefield on what we call the Western Front near the Village Travecy in France i'm fighting in the first world war director its not that different from the covies"

As soon as he finished Aiden looked like a fish without water, he was shocked Agent Washington was sent back nearly SIX HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX YEARS.

"David?" Leonard began "could you possibly show me this battlefield?"

Switching to the camera in the ammo pouch on his chest hold Leonard was greeted by the sight of a ravaged countryside full of corpses, shell holes, and scores of razor wire. Inspecting the scene more closely he could see the corpses of differently clothed men perforated with holes.

As soon as it was there it was gone the view being replaced by a trench and an officer looking gentleman

In Front of David stood a tall older man in about his mid to early forties he was speaking a language that Leonard couldn't understand it seemed harsh and guttural but Leonard could tell the man had a caring tone

"Guten Morgen, Willhelm, wie geht es Ihnen heute?" The older man questioned

"Mir geht es gut, wie wär's mit dir ?, Herr" The younger man replied

"Das ist gut zu hören, zu hören, ich habe etwas für dich" The commander had said

"Was brauchen Sie, Herr?" David inquired

"Ich brauche einen Kanonier für einen der gefangenen tanks"

* * *

(Quick note the term panzer was not coined until around the Mid to Late Twenties so the germans actually did call them tanks for a time, thanks that will be all)

* * *

"Wirklich, Herr, würde mich geehrt werden"

"Ja, wirklich, jetzt lerne den Rest deines Teams kennen"

"Darf ich mein Maschinengewehr behalten?"

"Ja" and with that final word the commandant had began to walk away

* * *

POV - 3rd Person - Earth - Western Front - St. Quentin's Scar - Péronne Sector - France - 1918

* * *

David had heard of the so called tanks but to get to be in one and help operate it, he was giddy for a person who was about to be in a moving health hazard.

After the commandant had left he took the data pad out of the pouch he put it in leaning it against the ammo tin on the table on the left he turned away for a moment to check his machine gun and detach the water can and detach the hoses and wrap the ammunition belt around the body of the gun.

But before he could the sound of a whistle punctuated the air off in the distance

 _FWEEEE FWEEEEEEE_

Running a little ways away he came to a bell and rang it like a madman and like that the whole trench lit up in activity the other bells were rung and the men prepared for imminent attack. Peering over the parapet he could see a massive cloud of white.

"SENFGAS"

returning to his gun he took his helmet off and reached behind him and pulled his gas mask from his canister pulling his Black M17 Gummi Mask out of his canister he pulled it on and checked the filter before applying his helmet and getting behind his machine gun and fixing the hose.

As soon as the first brodie helmet came into view he opened fire the 8mm Mauser making short work of the englander as he fell a few more helmets came from the gas firing a few more short bursts in succession one after another the brits fell.

Looking to the belt he saw there was around one hundred rounds left for the belt but that didn't matter he could hear the impacts of boots hitting duckboard and mud a few meters down the trench. Jan grabbed his M1895 Mauser Sawtooth Bayonet from the bayonet frog and his C96 from its holster he peeked around the corner.

As far as he could tell there were about 3 of them lining the first ones head up he squeezed the trigger letting the 9mm Luger round fly from the chamber through the barrel and into the man's head dropping him. Squeezing the other nine rounds off killing them he re holstered his gun.

When he turned around he was greeted with the masked visage of an _englander_ that was before him letting out a strangled gasp of surprise he took the initiative and closed the distance between himself and the englander knocking him with a shoulder bash and a disorienting him with a pommel strike David spun the man around kicked the back of his knees making him go onto his knees and sawed through the man's throat viscously.

Before he could turn again David was bashed in the back of the head with a shovel grounding him. Struggling to turn over the british man proceeded to straddle him and begin to strangle him. A few seconds of struggle later a rifle went off and the brit slumped over dead missing a chunk of his neck profusely squirting red ichor blood.

Tossing the dead man off of him and standing up David turned to his savior it was Michel a long time friend of his since university walking up to him with a nod of thanks the two proceeded to sweep their part of the sector killing off any englishman they found.

Coming to a stop at the command bunker David proceeded inside as he was a non commissioned officer holding the rank of feldwebel. Heading in and meeting with the major he was given his orders to prepare for a counter attack he was to be with the first wave.

Heading down to the armory he grabbed himself a Bergmann MP18 and 4 drums of 9mm ammunition placing them in the bread bag on the back of his rigging he Proceeded to the main fire step he looked to his left and right another seventeen men on his right or left.

The artillery began its creeping barrage hopping over the parapet and into the closest shell hole the rest followed by example creeping ever closer to the british trench line checking weapons and ammo. He and three others had MP18's whilst the rest had gewehr 98's and grenades.

Reaching enemy trench he and the other men split into groups of Four one MP18 per Three gewehre coming to a cross section he sent one squad to take and destroy communications another where to head to the frontline artillery. And the third squad was to take out machine gun nests for the second wave of stormtroopers to advance. And finally breaching the command bunker and killing its occupants fell to him and the three others.

One Soldier's name was Karl Fischer a comedian and musician on the side he was on the thin side with a young tired face.

The second Soldier's name was Otto Weber the one with the explosives knowledge he was about twenty in age his face was gaunt and pale like davids own.

Lastly was Matz Schneider their resident gun fanatic and marksman he was unchallenged with an officer count of twenty-seven dead officers he was thirty five.

The concrete and wood command bunker was locked with a steel door, blowing it open was Fischer's job. He was to use the heads of grenades with a bit of trinitrotoluene to blow the door open.

Placing the TNT on the steel outward facing hinges and the frame the soldiers stood behind corners covering the lanes of fire while Otto connected the wires to the explosives and to the plunger once behind a corner next to David, Otto pushed the plunger down detonating the explosives and blowing the door off its hinges.

Rushing through the now open door David chucked a few Grenades waiting for a moment they detonated and he rushed in fire short three round bursts finishing off the survivors when the deed was done he called the others in and told them to cover the door.

Grabbing his empty standard issue hide bag he stuffed letters, orders, maps, diagrams, coordinates, and photos into the bag telling the men to prepare for a sprint David ran from the bunker like a bat out of hell.

* * *

[Fur Kaiser Und Heimat]

* * *

The run back to friendly line was short the other squads returned albeit looking a bit banged up and a few had wounds, But they completed their objective enemy forward artillery was destroyed or turned against them, Radios and communication equipment was destroyed, and the second wave had captured the enemy trench.

The intelligence they had gathered was enough to hone in on enemy strong points allowing for better artillery placement and effectiveness. The enemy weapons stockpile was handed off to the sturmtruppen.

Heading to the sturmtrupp armory David wanted to claim as many weapons for himself as possible that being a Frommer Stop, a Repetierpistole M1912, A Mauser C96, An American M1911, a Gasser M1870, a Webley Auto Revolver, and MLE 1903 these were all going into his personal collection.

His MLE 1903 was named bruiser it had a silver finish with the grip and bottom half of the pistol being engraved with a sort of vine design. His 1911 was called the manstopper a red mahogany grip with steel grey construction with nicks and scars maring the small handgun.

David's C96 was named the Box Cannon it had a full steel grey body while the hammer trigger and barrel were all a silver color covered in engravings the broomhandle was made of tasmanian oak and the stud holding the grips and the small clasp at the bottom was also silver.

His Gasser M1870 was called the Knight it was a complete silver color the barrel and cylinder were covered in engravings the handle was made of a fine dark brown mahogany wood. David's Repetierpistole M1912 was named the Hotzendorf the entire pistol was a dull silver and the bottom half being engraved and the grips being a mahogany.

His P08 was his personal favorite and most treasured item it was gifted to him by the Red Baron they were fast friends both being extremely good at what they did the Baron his name being Manfred was good at flying and dog fighting, while david was good at storming defended positions and marksmanship.

A few drinks at the pub behind the lines had gotten them to talk more they talked about family and love and life and this god damned war, before they had to part david had gifted the Baron with his other MLE 1905 was called "The Swede" it was a nickel plated fully engraved with a black hand grip.

His Frommer Stop was named the Jagdkommando it was painted in a stripe pattern with yellow green and brown all across the gun. David had named his auto revolver after the place he found it The Somme it had a white grip and a silver construction with engraving just above the handle.

Placing his most prized possessions back where they were in his hide bag david went back to his dugout while chatting with the director the whole way while he could they planned to have tex armed with a time displacement unit come and retrieve him.

Reaching his dugout david grabbed his rifles and tied them together by the stocks and midway down the barrel he had The Gewehr M95, and M98 they were called "The Edelweiss" and "The Kaiser" Respectively another rifle was the Selbstlader M1906 named "The Chancellor" and his M1907 SL named "The Blue Devil" a three color camo broken up into geometric panels with netting wrapping the stock.

David owned three shotguns the first being the Model A10 nicknamed the "Brawler" painted in the green brown and ochre splotch camouflage pattern, Davids 12G Automatic was called "Argonne" its body was a silver color while the handguard and stock were an ivory white, Davids M97 was a steel grey color while the wood pump and stock was a red mahogany with bandages wrapped where the hand would go and where in the middle of the stock.

On a table was were five other guns the MG15 n.A. named "The Konig" , the MG14/17 was named the "Shakhovskaya it was black with dark wood and a green ammo tin, The MG08/15 was named "Die Zauberflote" the guns paint was scratched off all the edges were silver or grey, lastly was his MP18 was called the "Kaiserschlacht" named after the very campaign he was taking part in it was three color splotch camouflage, the bolt hand and magazine feed was a copper color as well as the trigger with a piece of netting wrapped around the stock.

Moving to a steamer trunk david opened it to reveal his blades and blunt implements of death the first being his standard issue trench knife he had just placed in the trunk then the compact trench knife, a survival knife, a nail knife, a trench fleur, his spiked and trench raider clubs, his pickaxe, shovel, kukri, sawtooth knife, and a multitude of bayonets.

Another steamer trunk contained Gas Grenades, Stick Grenades, Frag Grenades, Incendiary Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Anti Tank Grenades, Anti Tank Mines, Dynamite, Flares, And K Bullets.

* * *

POV - 3rd Person - UNSC Space - UNSC MOI - Command Deck - Directors Quarters - 2539

* * *

The director took in all this information with a grain of salt the weapons by god there were so many of them each outdated but still effective to be used when he got back IF he ever got back but leonard had faith in Allison and his nephew David.

David was his nephew through blood and he had come to value his daughter and extended family but he missed his dear, dear, allison. He won't fail them like he failed her, he would make sure of that

* * *

Bet you guys were expecting that i like to create entire story lines from scratch in my mind and then type it all down but i never publish but today's the day i publish a good fucking story for once any one of my big inspirations was my great great grandfather and a mix of movies and games so i give you KAISER UND COUNTRY basically the director isn't an asshole and wash tests a temporal time portal device then whee he is whisked off to 1903 germany.


End file.
